


Hope

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Art, Children, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Dogs, Family, GELFs, Gardens & Gardening, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Magic, Painting, Roses, Slash, Teaching, deepest desire, happiness, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Boys From the Dwarf land on a friendly GELF planet, Rimmer finds a magical rose that can show him his hearts desire. Soon he has the life he never realised he always wanted …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rosa Desiderare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting a GELF planet, Rimmer finds a magical rose.

This was the most populated, most human-like planet they had ever found in all the centuries they had travelled space. GELF-Arcadia was a buzzing planet full of small cities and villages populated by highly advanced semi human species.  
The Boys From the Dwarf decided to pay it a visit to stock up on supplies and have a little fun.

After hours of looking around Lister had stumbled on a market he wanted to check out. The others were a little tired, but he insisted. He tried to hide the fact that his main reason he was so desperate to visit said market was the fact that he smelled something resembling curry. Rimmer was on to it immediately and agreed to visit the market with him good naturedly, he had seen a floral stall he wanted to look at.

While Lister, Cat and Kryten made their way across the market to find the curry, Rimmer lagged slightly behind, gazing at the pretty flowers in the stall. He loved flowers and colours but there were never any colours on Red Dwarf – yes red and military grey – (or was it ocean?) He wouldn't mind buying a few colourful plants to paint later.  
  
Looking around in the stall, Rimmer's eyes suddenly fell on something that took his breath away: the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. A rose that looked almost like a diamond, shining and sparkling, giving off an almost ethereal light. Rimmer was drawn to the rose as if hypnotised and walked to it to smell it's aroma. He took a deep breath, taking in the powerful essence, he had never known a scent as intoxicating as this before.

“Holoman wants to buy a Rosa Desiderare?”

Rimmer turned around sharply, startled by the sudden voice. He was happy to find a friendly looking old GELF man smiling at him, instead of an armed enemy. Slightly dizzy from the rose's perfume Rimmer decided “why not”, he had instantly fallen for the pretty flower.

“How much is it?”

“Take, take.”

“What?” Rimmer didn't understand. Was 'take' a currency he had never heard of or was this man really saying he could just take this amazing plant with him?

“Rosa Desidare has chosen Holoman, so GELF must obey.”

“Chosen? What are you drivelling about? How can a plant possibly have an opinion on anything?”

“Ah, but Rosa Desiderare is not just plant. Rosa Desiderare is sensitive to people with strong inner desire. She will show him what they truly want: show him hearts desire.”

Rimmer snorted. Just his luck, a deranged salesman. Oh well, if it meant he would just get to take that remarkably beautiful plant with him, he wouldn't complain.

“I think the poor plant is mistaken, though.” He smiled at the GELF, as he left the stall. “I know exactly what I want; Ace my exams and become an Officer. Up the ziggurat, lickety-split. It's all I ever wanted.”

The GELF smiled back at him “Rosa Desiderare never chooses people who know what they want, as you will find out soon enough.”

Rimmer shook his head good naturedly and left the store.

“Oi, smeghead, hurry up! The curry is getting cold!”  
  
Rimmer smiled hearing Lister call out for him. He suddenly felt in a really good mood and couldn't wait to show the rose to the others. Clutching his new prized possession a little tighter he hurried to where he had heard Lister's voice come from.  
   
Deep in thought he never saw the Space Truck until it hit him.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lister looks after Rimmer the pair get closer ...

“Come on, wake up, Rimmer! Please man!”

Lister's voice sounded as if it came through a thick fog, but Rimmer decided to obey it. It was difficult, opening his heavy eyelids. His head was pounding and the bright lights that greeted him aggravated the pain. Lister must have noticed it, as he heard him say “kill the lights, Krytes!”  
When the light was lowered Rimmer could finally focus a bit. Lister was sitting next to him, looking worried. The Scouser took his hand.

“Hey Rimmer, how ya feeling? You really freaked me out there, man! I thought you were a gonner!”

“Oh well, there's always next time, eh Buddy?!”

“Cat, if you can't behave I'll flush every piece of clothing you own out of an airlock!”

Cat hissed, opened his mouth, but then thought the better of it. Lister returned his attentions to Rimmer.

“Can you talk, Arn? You okay?”

“Got … headache …” Rimmer managed, his voice slurring slightly. “Tired …”

Kryten came to check on Rimmer, doing various tests and examinations. After a while the Android concluded: “Oh, I think you have concussion Sir. Thankfully not very serious, but I do advise a few days of bed rest.”

Rimmer looked guiltily at Lister. He'd probably ruined the entire trip with his stupidity.

“Hey now, what's that look Rimmer?” Lister said warmly. “It's fine, I'll look after ya and we'll do some more expeditions once you're back on your feet. It's not as if we've got to go anywhere in a hurry, is it?”

The Cat made an annoyed sound.

“As long as I'm not expected to look after Goalposthead. I'm not letting Captain Sadness spoil my fun, just cause he can't watch where he's going.”

Rimmer cringed, Cat's voice was far too loud for him now.

“Suits, Cat, suits!” Lister groaned in annoyance, then smiled apologetically at Rimmer. “Don't worry man, be back in a bit.” He squeezed the Hologram's hand then stood up.

“Okay, Cat. If you really can't think of anybody but yourself, this is the plan: Kryten will take you on trips to wherever the smeg you want to go, I'll look after Rimmer. Deal?”

“Sounds good to me Buddy!”

“But Sir, I …”

“Just do it Kryten.”

“If you insist, Sir.”

“Now smeg off, the both of you.”

\---

When Cat and Kryten had left the room, Lister sat closer to Rimmer and took his hand again.

“Are you really okay, man? I was so worried!”

Rimmer felt something warm and fuzzy overtaking him, his simulated heart beat faster: Lister was worried … _about him?_

“Don't tell the others!” Lister said as he hugged Rimmer tightly. Buzzing, tingling, warmth, joy were all part of the flood of love that overtook Rimmer.

“Listy …” He said softly. Overcome by emotion.

After holding him for a while Lister got up to get something from the table he wanted to show Rimmer.

“I saved this for you, you were holding it when you were hit. It's really pretty.”

His vision still slightly blurry Rimmer squinted to see what Lister showed him and smiled as he realised Lister had saved the beautiful rose he'd got from the GELF store.

“Thank you Listy. The GELF that sold it said it was special …” He was surprised that the plant wasn't damaged at all. Probably only missing one leaf.

Rimmer sighed. To his surprise simply talking and trying to focus had taken a lot of energy. He felt a little nauseous and heavy with tiredness. He'd really like to go to sleep, but Lister was being so nice, he did not want to ruin it.

Lister suddenly stared at him, looking slightly worried. “You okay Arn? Your eyes look a bit odd. If you wanna rest, sleep a bit, it's fine, you know.”

“I'd like to, sorry.” Rimmer said hoarsely, feeling relieved it was Lister suggesting it.

Lister squeezed his shoulder, then gently brushed a stray curl from his forehead.

“Hey, you got a concussion man, of course you need rest. I'll just go let you sleep and come check on you later. Need anything before?”

Rimmer realised he was very thirsty, so Lister got him some water.

\---

Over the next few days Lister looked after Rimmer while the Hologram recovered. Kryten and Cat were away exploring most of the time and came back to regale the couple with stories of the planet and it's many attractions. Hearing Lister was missing out on so much fun made Rimmer feel a bit guilty. On the other hand: Lister didn't really seem to mind, and they had never been as close as they were now. Being looked after by Lister made Rimmer the happiest he'd been in ages. He loved his nearness, his eyes his hands. He loved … him.

Rimmer had been I love with Lister for as long as he could remember. Probably from the day they met, in fact. He had not wanted to admit it and kept it locked inside for all these years. He had been certain that Lister would never feel the same way, would be disgusted by the thought.  
Now though, experiencing the warmth and kindness Lister showed him, the concern following the accident he begun to wonder. For the first time he dared to _hope._

\----

After a week or so Kryten returned to the ship with exciting news: he had been told about a village called “New Earth” on a nearby planet where a colony of humans still lived. Lister was over the moon when he heard the news and desperate to check it out soon.  
Cat, meanwhile had found out there was a Las Vegas Night in the GELF club that night, complete with dressing up and big money prizes. Hearing this Rimmer knew he wanted Lister to go, knowing the Scouser loved these kind of things and had to do without them for far too long.

“Sure I'd love to go, but I'd hate to leave you on your own, Arn!”

“It's fine, I'm still a bit tired. I think I'm going to have an early night. You have fun, Listy.”

Hours later someone woke him up, shaking him excitedly.

“Rimmer, wake up. Something amazing happened!!” Through the haze of sleep Rimmer registered it was Lister.

“What …?” He mumbled, still half asleep.

“Rimmer, we won half a million, we're rich!!”

Rimmer was wide awake now.

“What, when, how?”

Lister sat next to him and revealed he had struck lucky at poker five times in a row, winning half a million in GELF money. He'd immediately made a plan: tomorrow they'd leave for “New Earth” and if it was as great as people said it was he'd buy a house there.

While Lister babbled on excitedly, a chill overtook Rimmer. He fell quiet his eyes brimming with tears. Lister looked at him with concern.

“Arn …? Why ya crying, man?”

“I'm happy for you Listy, it's just … I'll miss you.”

Lister looked at him in surprise, then understood.

“What you on about, you smeghead?” He asked incredulous. “You think I'd just leave you behind after all these years? You don't get it, do ya?”

He pulled Rimmer towards him and kissed him with all his might.

“I said: we're rich! I love ya, you idiot!” He chided gently once he'd let go of the stunned hologram.  
  
Every emotion connected to happiness stirred in Rimmer's programming hearing these words: Lister loved him! _Loved him!_  
  
"Listy ... I've always ..."  
  
"Ssst ..." Lister said, pressing his finger on the Holograms lips. "No talking."  
  
Lister kissed him again, softer, more intimate now. Then his hands went underneath Rimmer's pyjama top, feeling and massaging. Then Rimmer stopped thinking and his world became a glowing hot sensation of Lister, nothing but Lister.

\---

“Maybe …” Rimmer thought as he lay in Lister's arms that night, buzzing in the afterglow of passion, and stared at the Rosa Desidare shining brightly on the table, “just maybe that old GELF wasn't crazy after all …”


	3. New Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loved up Rimmer and Lister set up home on New Earth.

Two years later,

Rimmer and Lister had instantly fallen in love with the village on “New Earth” and had wanted to buy a house. Cat had no objections, though Kryten worried there would be less to clean in a regular house.  
During the journey to the planet Rimmer and Lister had officially become “a couple” and Rimmer really wanted them to have some privacy. With the money Lister had won they could buy two neighbouring cottages and still have enough to live a comfortable life.

Rimmer and Lister moved to a cottage near a big forest. It was close enough to the village and Kryten and Cat, but remote enough to give them privacy. The cottage was everything Rimmer had dreamed of: it was beautiful and quiet, there was a room where he could paint and a large shed where Lister could fulfil his mechanics desires to his hearts content, there was a delightful kitchen, three bedrooms (well two and Rimmer's art studio) an attic and a huge garden. There also was meadow nearby where Lister kept a sheep a cow and two horses.  
They also adopted a dog, which they baptised Holly.

Rimmer created the perfect garden with brightly coloured flowers and fruit trees. He'd grown into a doting home-maker who baked apple crumbles from fresh apples he'd pick from the trees or made lemonade to drink with Lister as they sat in the garden.  
  
The population of the village was small, but friendly. They welcomed their new arrivals with open arms, especially as they brought new skills and technology with them. Lister loved being around the people of New Earth and soon acquired a job at the local school as a mechanics teacher.

While Lister got to know the villagers Rimmer delighted in pottering around the house all day: working in the garden, looking after the animals, painting and having dinner ready when Lister came home. He had no desires or ambitions anymore other than just be happy. Opening the door to Lister and having the Scouser envelop him in a hug then slowly sink into a kiss was the highlight of his day.  
Most of the days were like that, some days he visited Kryten and the Cat – strangely the relationship between him and his former shipmates had changed once they had settled on New Earth and they had now become friends.

So the months went by and Rimmer revelled in cosy domestic bliss. Lister often asked him if he really wanted to remain secluded in the country for the rest of his life and Rimmer realised that he wouldn't mind that at all. Rimmer had never known that this life was what he had unconsciously longed for, but it was. He just loved having a home, a partner, friends and pets. He finally understood that he did not want to be an officer and that he did not, (and never had,) like Astro Navigation. What he wanted was simple: he wanted Lister, he wanted to be happy, and he was.

\---

Every Sunday Lister would get up early to sneak out and get fresh croissants at the bakery round the corner. He would prepare a tray of fresh orange juice, two boiled eggs, tea, the croissants and one rose in a vase which he would bring up to the bedroom. There he'd wake Rimmer with a kiss.  
Then he'd slip back into bed and they would eat breakfast snuggled in each others arms. They would usually spent the rest of the day loving and lazing in the bed only getting up to take a stroll in the park or the forrest with Holly.

Rimmer loved those days and preserved every rose Lister ever brought him. Their Rosa Desidare was still in perfect condition, having only lost two petals in two years.

\---

One evening Lister came home, looking sad. He told Rimmer that the Art Teacher from his school had died. Rimmer felt sorry for Lister. He knew Mr Rutledge was 81, but it still must have been a shock. When Lister told him the children were in the middle of a big project with no-one to take over at such short notice, Rimmer promised him he would step in. If it made Lister happy and he could help out, he thought, why not? Little did he know how much he would love it.

\---

Rimmer's lessons were a big success, the children adored him, and he found great joy in teaching. He often thought that this might be what he would have been doing all along had his parents not pressured him into joining the Space Corp.  
Still, despite his joy, he wasn't sure if he should take the job permanently when the school offered it to him, despite knowing he'd love to. This was because there was one cloud in his perfect existence: ever since the accident the migraines he always suffered had increased. A few days a month he felt as if he had concussion all over again and needed to spent the day in bed. He didn't want to take the job if it meant he had to let the school and the children down every other week.

Lister offered a solution: he was artistic himself and if Rimmer kept him informed on what he was teaching the class he would stand in on the days his partner was unwell. Worries depleted Rimmer became an Art teacher to a class of happy children. To his surprise he found the migraine attacks lessened and Lister rarely had to step in.

\---

Soon the Boys From the Dwarf all found their destiny: Kryten also joined the school doing the job he always dreamed of: as a caretaker he was in endless hogs heaven. Cat, meanwhile became a designer, attracting customers from planetoids far and wide. Now close friends, Cat sometimes joined Rimmer at the school to teach the children in designing.

Rimmer felt he finally belonged: he was good at something and made people happy. He looked forward to going to work each day. Leaving home with Lister in the morning, picking up Kryten along the way, kissing Lister before they both left for their classes. The joy of teaching, bringing out the imagination in the children, learning them the history of famous paintings and art works. Then going home in the late afternoon or early evening with Lister and Kryten. Sometimes they would stay over at Kryten and Cat's place to have dinner, but usually they would go to their cottage and cuddle in front of the TV for the evening.

\---

Over the years Rimmer and Lister became a much loved couple in the village. Loving being part of a community they helped out at charity events, fun fairs and the amateur dramatics society.   
Much to Rimmer surprise he grew to be everyone's favourite teacher. Children would often come to him with their problems, hoping for his advise. Changed beyond recognition from the lonely bitter man he used to be, he now was the kindest most helpful man you could meet. The entire village loved and doted on him. When he'd get one of his migraine attacks he would receive soup and fruit-baskets, while the children made him drawings.

Encouraged by Lister's love and other peoples friendliness Rimmer could finally let go of his painful past and be the man he always wanted to be.


	4. Rimmer's Family Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rimmer and Lister adopt a child Rimmer feels complete at last.

Five years later,

The couple had adopted a child, a little girl called Hope. She arrived out of no-where, being simply left on their doorstep one night. No-one knew her and her parents had never been found. Rimmer had never known how much he wanted to have a child to call his own but instinctively fell in love with the little girl the moment he saw her and took her under his wing. He was relieved when no family could be found and he and Lister were able to adopt her.

She had now lived with them for three years and both Rimmer and Lister could not imagine life without her. Rimmer especially had taken to the doting parent role with a relish.

Whatever Hope asked Rimmer would do. Braid her hair, read stories, paint with her for hours, buy toys and dresses. A bad report card meant nothing, Rimmer was unable to refuse Hope anything. He would even harass the Cat for hours until he gave in and made some new dressing up clothes for her. To everyone surprise it was Lister who was the stricter parent.

Rimmer would rise early on Saturdays to bake a crumble and make lemonade, with Hope sitting on a chair next to him begging for scraps. Then the three of them and Holly would go off for pick-nicks in the woods. On rainy weekends they would pick-nick in the attic and play board games.  
On free weekdays and holidays Rimmer organised fun outings. The Hologram had even given Hope her own spot in the garden where they had built a fairy village together.

The Rosa Desidare looked a bit sad these days, having lost seven petals. Lister often asked him why he didn't just throw it out, but Rimmer couldn't bring himself to do so. The plant was what had brought them together, after-all.

\---

Three years later,

Rimmer lay lazily on his back in the long grass, blinking at the sun, Holly snuggled against him. They had taken the day of to celebrate their anniversary: it had been ten years to the day when they had their first kiss.  
Rimmer smiled at the memory and went over everything that happened since then. He was still amazed at how much his life had changed.  
He and Lister were getting older now, their hair greying and lines circling their eyes. Laughter lines, Rimmer knew, as both of them hadn't been able to stop smiling since they'd arrived on the planet.

“Lemonade, Arn?” Lister asked, after kissing him on the cheek.

“Love some.” Rimmer smiled.

He sat up, rubbing Holly's belly and smiled at Kryten and the Cat, who had joined them at the pick nick. No matter how much he and Lister loved the villagers, this day was for the Boys From the Dwarf alone, and their little Hope, of course.

Hope! Rimmer suddenly thought, a tad alarmed, where was she?

“Listy, hun. Did you see Hope?”

“She's playing with some kids, Arn, don't worry.”

“Mind if I check on her, you know, just in case?”

“Sure.”

“Tell you what, I'll help you look Buddy, sniff her out, make it quicker.”

“Thanks Cat.”

Thanks to Cat's unparalleled sense of smell, Rimmer and Cat had tracked down the little girl in minutes. She was picking flowers at the other side of the road. She was not allowed there without permission so was startled when she saw Rimmer approach in the distance.

“I'm sorry daddy,” she called to him. “I picked these for you, I'm coming back now.”

Rimmer smiled and shook his head. How could he get angry at that little girl?

“Just be careful my angel, wait, I'll come get you.”

But Hope had already started to cross the road when Rimmer was still walking towards her.

“Damn, Buddy look!!” Cat suddenly clamoured.

“What?” Rimmer asked.

Then Rimmer saw the Space Truck hurtling towards his little girl. Hope didn't see, she had dropped a few flowers and was picking them up. Rimmer ran towards her as hard as he could, trying to catch her attention. Mesmerised by the flowers and singing to herself she didn't hear him. With a mighty scream Rimmer jumped towards her and pushed her out of the way. For a second he thought he heard Lister scream his name. Then everything went black.


	5. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimmer wakes up in a nightmare ...

Wild eyed with panic Rimmer grabbed Lister's arm: “Hope? Where is Hope Listy? Please tell me she's safe?”

Lister released his arm from Rimmer's death grip then looked at him quizzically.

“Who the smeg's Hope?”

Rimmer sat up, ignoring the pain and spinning in his head as he grabbed Lister by his shoulders.

“Don't joke about our daughter, Listy!! She was gonna get hit by that Space Truck. I tried to push her out of the way. Is she safe?”

“The only one hit by a Space Truck here is you buddy, and a bit too hard by the sound of it.”

“Shut up Cat. Rimmer, are you okay?”

The spinning had stopped and despite the horrible throbbing pain in his head Rimmer could focus again. He didn't understand. Why did Lister not know their daughter? Why was he staring at him so strangely? And why …

“Dave, what is going on? Why are we in Starbug? Where is our home?”

“Kryten, you should scan him, man, I think he might have concussion or something …”

“I am fine. You're the one who's being weird! How can you forget Hope, our house, the dog our life together? Don't you remember the village, the school, art class?”

“Rimmer, I've never heard of Hope, we got no home or any of the things you're talking about. We were in the Gelf town today, you got hit by a Space Truck after buying flowers.”

“Don't be absurd, that was ten years ago! I'll never forget it, it was when we got together. When you said you loved me too, when you kissed me!!”

Three pairs of eyes stared at him in horror and surprise. Suddenly it dawned on Rimmer as if he'd been crushed by a rock of ice. The look on Lister's face said it all: it had never happened. Ten years of joy had never happened. He felt sick when he realised: the rose had shown him his hearts desire, but not given it to him. The rose had thorns and they hurt, badly.

Rimmer's heart broke. He had seen his hearts desire, tasted happiness but non of it had been real.  Worst of all: he had blurted it all out and would be made fun of for the rest of his life.

Then the Cat sniggered. “You love him? Kiss him? What? Is this the plot of some damn horror movie?!”  
Rimmer gasped in acute mental agony. He slowly got off the bunk then he ran to the spare room to stop the humiliation and to stop them from seeing him cry.

“Rimmer!!” He heard Lister behind him.

Rimmer flung himself on his bed and cried. It had not been real. He had finally been happy and it had all been a lie. Ten years and it had been a lie. Lister did not love him, he and the posse were not friends. The village did not exist. And Hope, his sweet little Hope!  
Within seconds he had made his decision: He would switch of, erase himself. He could not live with this pain, he could not live with Lister laughing at him, the Cat humiliating him. Not about this.  
What use was knowing his hearts desire when reality hurt so much?

\---

Softly the door opened, it was Lister carrying a few cans of lager and a bottle of port. He put them on the table and then went to sit next the the crying Hologram.

“Go away!”

“No!”

“Please!!”

“What happened Rimmer?”

Lister waited patiently but Rimmer remained silent.

“Look, I'm not gonna tell the others. Don't worry. But … the things you said …?”

Realising Lister was not planing on leaving until he spoke Rimmer relented.

“Oh who cares, it's too late now anyway …”

A six-pack later Lister had heard the entire story. Rimmer had expected him to be disgusted, laugh, leave. But no, he sat there, looking at him with kindness and … pity in his eyes. Somehow this made him feel even worse.

“To think you thought you lived there for ten years, build a whole life. I can't imagine the shock you must have felt coming back here.”

“I felt … I feel … like I want to die!!”

Lister looked horrified.

“Rimmer, Arnold, please don't say that!! I need you!!”

“You need me. You don't …” Rimmer swallowed with difficulty, “ … Love me. I love you Lister and … it's getting harder to ignore this every day. After this … I … The pain is just too much. I want to switch myself of Listy.”

“No, I forbid it. I'll override your programme if I have to Rimmer. I'll … I'll go crazy without you. We belong together. You're … you're all I have.”

“What about the Cat … Kryten?”

“You want me to listen to Kryten talking about cleaning and the Cat talking about preening and how he looks all day? I'd flush myself out of an airlock in two days.”

“It's all so easy for you to say. You didn't live ten years of your life in paradise only to be spat back into reality like a piece of filth. For the first time in my life I wasn't despised. I was loved, I had a family that loved me, a class where the children loved and respected me. I was happy Lister, for the first time in all the smegging centuries my joke of a life had lasted I was finally happy!! I should have known it wasn't real.”

“Rimmer …”

Rimmer closed his eyes. The look on Lister's face worked on his conscience. He knew could not leave him all alone, he was the one activated to get him through after all. But how long could he live with all this pain? He would try, though, for Lister.

“If … if you need me I … I'll try.”

Rimmer was unable to bring any joy to his voice, instead he sounded wounded. All he wanted was to curl up in a ball and cry. Lister was quiet for a second.

“I'm sorry man, I was being selfish. I haven't experienced what you just have. And I never knew … Oh smeg it!”

He grabbed Rimmer and held him in the tightest hug he had ever given him.

“We'll get through this man. Whatever you need, just don't leave.”

Feeling Lister's arms around him Rimmer was transported back to the village, the house, the garden, Hope. He held tight, tears streaming from his eyes. If he could just stay like this, in his arms forever … But all to soon Lister let go.

They both sat in silence for a while. Looking at the table Rimmer realised that this Lister had tried to rescue his Rosa Desiderare too, but in this reality the plant was badly damaged and had only one petal left. Suddenly he understood: every petal stood for a year, a year he'd got to live in happiness. He shivered and a new series of sobs made their way up his throat. Then Rimmer felt an arm round his shoulder.

“Rimmer …” Lister said softly, rubbing his arm. “That reality of yours …”

Rimmer looked at him through eyes clouded with tears.

“I wish it had been real.”

Lister kissed Rimmer's cheek gently, then held his hand.

Though the pain still burned within him, Rimmer knew that the rose had given him one thing that could never be taken away:

_ hope. _

Then the last petal fell.


End file.
